Lectura Touya San Valentín Problemas
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: "Ok, yo no soy de los que tiene sexo en la primera cita pero ¡Diablos! Es la primera vez que lo hago y la chica a mi lado no deja de llorar. Es su culpa que se haya roto el preservativo en primer lugar. Si no hubiera insistido en hacer esa estúpida posición de cabeza, nada de esto habría pasado"


**"Lectura + Touya + San Valentín = Problemas"**

**Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp y hago esto solo por diversión sin fines lugrativos.**

Una chica de mirada amatista caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, y la razón tenia nombre: Touya Kinomoto un guapo chico de un curso superior que semanas atrás por fin, le había pedido ser su novia, después de tanto tiempo de amigos, ambos disfrutaban de su relación como novios, pero Tomoyo la quería llevar a otro nivel, y todo porque como nuevo pasatiempo se puso a leer una novela Erótica, y para colmo se encontró a Touya saliendo de su practica de natación aquel día, cuando las gotas de agua recorrían desde su cabeza pasando por su cuello, bajando por su musculoso pecho, acariciando su bien formado abdomen y perdiéndose por sus atléticas piernas, desde que Tomoyo vio esa escena y alimentaba su mente con aquella novela, despertó en ella una atracción hacia Touya más allá de sus limites, no lograba comprenderlo, se sentía extraña y cada contacto de Touya la dejaba deseando más, llego a pensar en la posibilidad de imitar algunas escenas de la novela con Touya. Después de todo ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

Solo faltaban unos días para San Valentín y Tomoyo quería que la primera cita oficial con Touya fuera realmente especial, ya tenia todo el día planeado, pero mejor aun… la noche. Ya solo faltaba convencer a Touya.

Tomoyo se encontraba en el centro comercial con su mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto platicando muy animadas sobre sus planes para San Valentín.

—Entonces Sakurita ¿harán algo especial Shaoran y tú para San Valentín? — le pregunto la chica mientras veía un ligero sonrojo en su amiga.

—Tendremos una cita, pero es una sorpresa, aun no me dice a donde va ha llevarme—le contesto la ojiverde mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Que interesante, tal vez Shaoran y yo estamos pensando en lo mismo—le dijo Tomoyo llevándose una mano al mentón.

— ¿Porque? ¿En que estas pensando para tu día con Touya? —le pregunto Sakura a su amiga.

—Mi día con Touya es lo de menos, lo que en verdad me preocupa es lo que haremos en la noche, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que Shaoran y yo pensemos igual, el aun se apena si alguien los ve de cariñosos, a menos que… Sakura ¿Shaoran a leído últimamente alguna novela Erótica? —le pregunta Tomoyo provocando un gran sonrojo en su amiga, y las risas de quienes la escucharon.

—TOMOYO, ¿pero que estas diciendo? ¡Shaoran no lee eso!—le contesto Sakura alterada—Además es fácil, en la noche puedes ir a cenar con mi hermano a un lindo restaurante o a bailar o a ver la luna.

—Ha ha ha hay Sakura tranquila era solo una pregunta, además quiero pasar la noche a solas con Touya y en la privacidad de una habitación… Mira Sakura que tienda tan linda, vamos a ver—le dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano y caminaba hacia la tienda.

—Pero Tomoyo es una tienda de Baby Doll —le dijo Sakura apenada, no quería entrar.

—Vamos Sakura, quiero ver, mira están muy lindos—le dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba unos modelos en tonos pastel.

—Bienvenidas señoritas, permítanme mostrarles los modelos más nuevos—les dijo una señora mientras señalaba un estante.

—Estos son los modelos más recientes, ideales para el próximo San Valentín, ¿les gustaría probarse alguno?

— ¡NO! —grito Sakura de inmediato agitando las manos y la cabeza negativamente.

—Lo lamento, mi amiga es muy tierna e inocente aun, pero yo quiero probarme algunos—le dijo Tomoyo, a lo que la encargada de la tienda sonrió y le mostro los modelitos.

Tomoyo se paso todo el día tratando de escoger un modelo que le gustara pero sencillamente no lo encontraba, es decir, nunca había vestido así, pero quería uno con el que se sintiera cómoda y sexy como la protagonista de la novela que leía, al final la encargada le mostro un vestidito violeta de tirantes con biquini, encaje en la zona de los pechos y unos holanes al final. Tomoyo lo compro y ambas chicas salieron de la tienda, una con la cara totalmente roja, por la inesperada compra de su amiga, y otra con una sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrar algo perfecto con lo que Touya no podría negarse a nada.

Touya se encontraba a solas recargado en un árbol del instituto mientras leía un libro, sin saber que era observado, Tomoyo llevaba unos minutos observando a Touya e inconscientemente se mordía su labio inferior, este chico iba a volverla loca, siguió caminando y aprovechando que Touya separo su espalda del árbol para guardar su libro, cubrió sus ojos con sus delicadas manos pegando su cuerpo al de Touya.

— ¿Adivina quien soy? — susurro Tomoyo con voz sensual parada de puntitas.

Si no fuera por que el aroma de Tomoyo y sus manos que le son inconfundibles, no la reconocería, nunca la había escuchado hablar así, pensándolo bien hace días la siente algo diferente, pero le gusta.

—La única chica que se atreve a acercarse a mí—le contesto el moreno.

—Es cierto, porque con ese carácter, que tienes ahuyentas a todos, ¿esa es forma de saludar a tu novia? —le dijo Tomoyo soltando a Touya y poniéndose frente a él haciendo un lindo puchero.

Touya mostro su sexy sonrisa de lado y le dio un suave beso en los labios, beso que Tomoyo no tardo en corresponder e intensificar, Tomoyo pego todo lo que pudo su cuerpo al de Touya y lo beso con pasión y deseo.

— ¿Tomoyo? —le pregunto Touya recuperando el aliento mientras veía el deseo en los hermosos ojos amatistas que lo enamoraron.

— ¿si? —respondió Tomoyo con aparente inocencia.

Touya levanto una ceja — no nada—le dijo

—Bien entonces, quiero hablar contigo de nuestros planes para mañana—le dijo Tomoyo tomándolo del brazo y pegando sus pechos a este.

—Imagine que dirías algo así, ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le contesto Touya, aunque no paso desapercibido para él la acción de su novia.

—Ya lo tengo todo planeado, me recogerás en mi casa iremos a ver una película, después comeremos algo, iremos al mirador de la torre de Tokio a ver el atardecer y por ultimo iremos a mi casa—le dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaban.

— ¿a tu casa? — pregunto Touya, le desagradaba la idea de tener que estar en presencia de Sonomi Daidouji, siempre lo miraba con mucho rencor.

—Si descuida mi madre no estará, solo seremos tu y yo—le dijo Tomoyo seductora—Bueno entonces te veo mañana, tengo clases, debo darme prisa—Le dijo Tomoyo alegre mientras soltaba el brazo de Touya y caminaba, dejándolo atrás.

—Claro, yo igual—Le contesto Touya mientras veía como su hermosa novia se perdía entre el alumnado.

14 Febrero — San Valentín

El tan esperado día había llegado y Tomoyo estaba preparada, temprano llego a su celular un mensaje de Touya: "_Hola pequeña disfruta este día… Te amo" _Okey Touya no es un hombre de muchas palabras, o derrochador de romance, pero a Tomoyo le pareció un lindo gesto aquel mensaje y no dudo en contestarlo: "_Te aseguro que lo disfrutare…por que estaré contigo. Te amo_"

Bien este prometía ser un San Valentín muy especial, todo estaba planeado, nada podría salir mal.

Touya llego a casa de Tomoyo a la hora estipulada toco el timbre y quedó maravillado por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Tomoyo se veía linda no, hermosa, no… sexy, esa era la palabra, Tomoyo tenia un aura seductor y sexy que a Touya le fascino. Tomoyo vio como su atuendo causo el efecto deseado en el joven, sonrió internamente, avanzo hacia él, se puso de puntitas, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso con pasión, Touya correspondió al beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Tomoyo explorando cada rincón de está y provocando un leve suspiro en la chica.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunto Touya, contra su voluntad, en realidad no quería irse y que todos los chicos vieran a Su Novia.

—Mejor nos quedamos—le dijo Tomoyo chocando sus labios con los de él.

— ¿Como? —le pregunto Touya, "¿había escuchado bien?"

—Nada, vámonos—le dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia el auto.

**Dentro del cine**

La película… si, la escogió Tomoyo… y sí, era una romántica, pero no de las románticas tiernas que te hacen llorar de la emoción, no, esta era una película romántica impregnada de pasión y entrega, no apta para menores. En la sala de cine se encontraban algunas parejas disfrutando de la película y otras disfrutando de su pareja, en la oscuridad.

Touya y Tomoyo estaban el las filas de arriba, bien a Touya no le gustaban este tipo de películas, pero como negarse a una petición de Tomoyo. Touya veía fijamente la pantalla viendo la película y pensando en que nunca dejaría que la monstro viera algo así, cuando de pronto sintió como una pequeña mano acariciaba su pierna cerca de su rodilla, y luego iba ascendiendo, acariciando cada vez más arriba de forma seductora y provocativa. Ante estas carisias nada inocentes de su novia, Touya comenzaba a tener sensaciones fuera de sí, la sangre corría más rápido, un curioso cosquilleo combinado con electricidad recorrió su cuerpo como reacción a las carisias de su novia, Touya voltio a verla ¿era su dulce e inocente Tomoyo la que lo provocaba con esas carisias? Efectivamente era ella, pero con un brillo diferente en sus ojos… deseo.

Después de la película que al final Touya ni vio por estar pendiente de las carisias de su novia, la llevo a comer a un bonito restaurante con todo el espíritu del día de los enamorados, rosas, globos, mesas para dos, pero para sorpresa de Touya, Tomoyo no estuvo diciendo lo lindo del lugar o tomando fotografías a todo, o pensando como se verían Sakura y él mocoso rodeados del ambiente romántico de aquel lugar, no parece que a Tomoyo le importaba más acariciar la entrepierna de Touya con su pie, provocando que el moreno ni siquiera disfrutara de la comida y que le fuera imposible controlar a su amiguito.

Touya y Tomoyo se encontrabas en el mirador de la torre de Tokio admirando los hermosos colores naranjas y rojizos que aparecían en el cielo, mientras el sol se escondía indicando el terminar de un día, para ahora darle la bienvenida a la luna quien seria su testigo esa noche.

— ¿Touya? —le pregunto la chica mirando el cielo.

—mmm—le contesto su novio mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor de su estomago, justo debajo de sus pechos.

— ¿Me amas? —le pregunto Tomoyo disfrutando la cercanía del joven Kinomoto.

—Por supuesto que si pequeña, te amo—le aseguro el moreno

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi?

—Todo… pero ¿porque me preguntas eso? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Touya algo preocupado

Tomoyo se giro para quedar de frente a Touya lo miro a los ojos y acerco su delicado rostro al de él, para tocar sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual no duro mucho pues Tomoyo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Touya aferrándose a él para así profundizarlo haciendo de nuevo difícil para Touya controlarse ¿acaso lo hacia apropósito?

—Bien entonces te veo mañana—le dijo Touya mientras dejaba en la puesta de su casa a Tomoyo y se disponía a caminar a su auto.

— ¡Touya! —Le dijo Tomoyo mientras lo retenía de la mano—La cita aun no termina, ¿quieres acompañarme adentro? —le pregunto con una mirada seductora.

—Pero… ¿Sonomi? —dijo Touya

—Descuida, te dije que esta noche estaríamos solos TU y YO—le dijo a Touya, lo tomo de la mano y lo guío al interior de la casa.

Tal como Tomoyo había dicho, se encontraban solos y eso no le agradaba mucho a Touya pues no era de madera, tenía sentimientos y deseos, además todo el día la chica de mirada amatista se la pasó seduciéndolo de formas no muy sutiles, lo que provocó que Touya cediera a sus instintos y terminara cayendo ante la seducción de su novia, no supo como ni cuando pero ya se encontraba en la habitación de Tomoyo besándola con locura contra la pared, recorriendo con sus manos el delicado cuerpo de la joven, con muchos esfuerzos Touya logra separarse de ella y la ve a los ojos, sin una palabra Tomoyo le confirmo al moreno que podía seguir, Touya no lo dudo y continuo dando rienda suelta a su pasión, de un momento a otro Touya estaba semi-desnudo en la cama y Tomoyo mostrándole el lindo conjunto de Baby Doll que había comprado para la cita, los chicos se dejaron llevar por la situación y terminaron haciendo el amor esa noche (con protección por supuesto)

— ¿Shaoran? —le pregunto la castaña a su novio.

—Dime amor ¿que sucede?—le respondió Shaoran mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, su cita había sido realmente especial, Shaoran había planeado el día y todo salió muy bien a excepción de las miradas que le lanzaban a su novia, y bueno no era para menos, Sakura se veía hermosa en el vestidito verde que acentuaba su figura y profundizaba su mirada, lo cual ponía a Shaoran realmente molesto y alerta para que nadie la viera por más de 5 segundos.

—Sabes, estoy algo preocupada por Tomoyo, últimamente se a comportado muy rara, y ahora que lo pienso dijo que a ella lo que le preocupaba de la cita, era pasar la noche con mi hermano en la privacidad de una habitación mmm ¿a que crees que se refiera? —le pregunto mirando a Shaoran y parpadeando inocente, a lo cual provoco que su novio se sonrojara y sonriera, adoraba lo despistada de su dulce novia.

—Vamos a mi departamento y puedo demostrarte a que se refería—le dijo susurrándole al oído y abrazándola.

— ¿En tu departamento? Pero Shaoran ¿no me lo puedes decir aquí?— le dijo ignorando por completo las intensiones de su novio.

Shaoran se carcajeo divertido tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura y le dio tierno beso en los labios —Olvídalo linda, seguro Tomoyo está bien, ella es muy lista y sensata siempre sabe lo que hace, aunque ahora que lo pienso si tiene un gran defecto y es preocupante.

— ¿Cuál? ¿A que te refieres? —le pregunto Sakura sobresaltada

—Su novio jajajajaja

—¡Shaoran! —le grito Sakura mientras le daba un golpecito en el pecho.

—Vamos sabes que es verdad Jajaja, estarán bien deja de preocuparte por ellos y mejor admira la belleza.

—Es cierto Tomoyo está bien, y es realmente hermoso el paisaje muchas gracias por traerme.

— ¿El paisaje? Yo me refería a ti… bueno el paisaje también esta lindo, y no tienes nada que agradecer, te lo debo por aparecer en mi vida… te amo.

—También te amo Shaoran—le dijo Sakura sonrojada y preparada para recibir otro de los dulces besos de su novio.

"Y bien la cita ya había sido incomoda para mi, por la seducción de Tomoyo, que ni pude disfrutar nada, tuve que intentar ocultar a mi amigo de las personas para que no me vieran como un maldito pervertido y admito que me deje llevar por todo lo que sentía y termine haciendo él amor con ella, lo cual no me molesto para nada, por lo menos no al principio pero ahora creo que he sido un completo IDIOTA y es que**… Ok, yo no soy de los que tiene sexo en la primera cita pero ¡Diablos! Es la primera vez que lo hago y la chica a mi lado no deja de llorar. Es su culpa que se haya roto el preservativo en primer lugar. Si no hubiera insistido en hacer esa estúpida posición de cabeza, nada de esto habría pasado** ¡de donde diablos habrá sacado la idea de esa posición! ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de todo esto? Técnicamente lo tenia todo planeado y ahora esta llorando allí y me hace sentir como un estúpido aprovechado!

Tomoyo se encontraba sobre su cama desnuda, con las sabanas sobre de ella, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Touya que ya se había puesto sus boxers se acerca a ella con cuidado y le susurra.

— ¿Tomoyo? ¿Pequeña? Ya no llores por favor—le dijo Touya.

—Es que… sniff… es que… sniff…

—Pequeña, lo lamento yo…

— ¡Así no se supone que debía ser! —grito Tomoyo y siguió llorando — ¡En la novela no pasaba esto!

—Lo se pequeña, lamento que…. ¿Cuál novela? ¿Qué dices?—le pregunto Touya extrañado, ahora su novia no lloraba desconsolada si no más bien parecía molesta como cuando un a un niño no le sale lo que había planeado, incluso comenzó a hacer pucheros infantiles, lo cual le pareció muy lindo a Touya y fue relajante verla así.

—Es un libro que estoy leyendo y me gustó mucho… los protagonistas amándose con pasión y entrega, experimentando el amor en varios lugares y de diferentes formas—le explicaba Tomoyo mientras juntaba sus manos y había estrellas en sus ojos.

Touya estaba desconcertado okey su novia sí se emocionaba mucho cuando algo tenia que ver con la monstro y él mocoso o cuando algo le gustaba, pero no creyó que llegaría tan lejos como para arriesgar su día de San Valentín así. Tomoyo cada vez le sorprendía más. Aun así a Touya le pareció muy tierna la imagen que tenia delante de él, nunca se aburriría con su novia.

Bien nadie se imaginaria que la siempre sensata Tomoyo Daidouji haría pasar un desastroso San Valentín a su novio, la combinación de pasatiempo de Tomoyo y el amor hacia Touya solo la podía llevar a eso.

—Tomoyo no te preocupes pequeña no hay problema… solo lo volvemos a intentar—le dijo mientras comenzaba a besar a su novia—pero ahora no te preocupes por seguir un libreto… crearemos el nuestro.

"Okey al final no fue un San Valentín tan desastroso" —fue el ultimo pensamiento de Touya antes de continuar con las carisias a su novia.

**N:A Hola! Ufff por fin aquí mi reto, lamento tanto el retraso pero pasaron muchas cosas inesperadas, agradezco mucho el plazo que dieron para subirlo Gracias! Espero les haya gustado mi OS es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y me gustaría saber su opinión. Agradezco a las personitas que me apoyaron y me animaron para subir este reto, en especial a Erimi-chan "¡Gracias amiga!" **

**Gracias por leer y por permitirme participar, estaré lista para el próximo reto xD**

**Saluditos**

**Himeko**


End file.
